A Saiyan Heart
by PerfectCell18
Summary: A young Saiya-jin opens his life with this short story to battle his only family member.


A Saiyan Heart  
  
Jet looked at his clock to see that it was 8 a.m. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for the bus!" Jet quickly got out of bed, and put on his lime green tank-top and changed into navy blue shorts. He put his black finger cut gloves on and ran into the bathroom. Jet looked in the mirror and his eyes opened wide. "Wow. My hair isn't messed up." He brushed his teeth and ran into the main hall way downstairs. "Gotta' go dad, see ya later!" Jet said as he grabbed his backpack. "Hey, aren't you going to say bye to your brother?" Jet's brother, Exar said. Jet stopped in his tracks and looked back inside the house. Then he ran off. "Huh, no respect for the strongest Saiyan in the family." Exar said quietly.   
  
Jet was a young, 11 year old Saiya-jin with light brown hair and black eyes. He was about 5 foot 2 inches tall and had a strong, scratchy voice. He was a strong Saiyan, but never turned SSJ. Jet was a shy, smart and kind boy, totally opposite of his brother. Exar was Jet's enemy, as Exar has beaten Jet up so many times before. Even though Exar could go Super Saiyan, Jet didn't care much. He never liked the idea of training, but liked to fight. No one in the school knew Jet was a different race from the humans, and never knew his unexpected power. So kids always picked on him.   
  
It was now 8:10 a.m. and the bus was just about to pick up the kids. "Wait up!" Jet shouted as he got to the bus stop. He was out of breath and last in line like usual. As Jet walked up the stairs onto the bus, kids threw paper airplanes at him. This made Jet embarrassed and mad. "Ha ha! Look at his dorky cloths!" One kid shouted. "Yea, and what's up with the gloves?" Another said. "Too bad his mama isn't here to save him!" Jet found an empty seat and slid down to the window. As the bus started to move, he looked out the window and into the sky. They'll see who I really am some day. Jet thought.   
  
The bus finally reached Hill Side School and all the children got out. They entered the school, leaving Jet behind. Jet put his backpack in his locker and went into his class room, everyone was already there. "Hello Jet. How are you today?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Good, you?" "Swell, thank you." Jet took his seat and reached in his desk and pulled out a #2 pencil and eraser. "Ok, class, as you know today we are taking the regular timed division quiz for 1 minute. There are 50 problems that you must solve." Mrs. Smith said to the class. The kid next to Jet smacked his face "Oh darn! I suck at math!" "Hey, just clear your mind and you can probably think." "And what's that suppose to mean?" The boy's name was Dan and was one of the class dummies. He never studied, and never practiced anything for school. He just sat and stared at his big old T.V. all day long. Mrs. Smith handed the papers out and held the timer in her hand. "Ready, set, think!" Jet smoked through the quiz in 30 seconds like it was nothing and turned it over. Dan was only on problem 2. As soon as 60 seconds was up, Mrs. Smith collected the papers and put them on her desk. "Ok, now was that hard?" She asked to the class. Most of the kids were scribbling on paper and not listening as Jet was just thinking.   
  
As soon as the school bell rung to go home, Mrs. Smith dismissed the class. Jet got his backpack and went outside to the bus pickup. He got on the bus this time, without anyone throwing stuff at him. He sat in an empty seat and then thought about Exar. He thought of all the times Exar and almost tried to kill him, and threatened his own father. He's not home. He's not home. He's not home. Jet thought to himself. The bus stopped at the first stop which was Jet's and he got off. Jet walked home and didn't hear anything. Then, he heard sirens coming from behind them. There was 2 police cars, 1 fire truck and an ambulance. "Oh boy, another accident. I don't think there's ever been a day where I didn't hear sirens." Jet thought aloud. Just as Jet stepped off the corner turning to his house, he noticed smoke very close rising. It was his house! "Father!" Jet ran to his house in shock and saw that half the place was burnt down. He dropped his backpack and stood there looking as the firemen used their huge hoses to drain the fire out. The Jet flew closer to the ambulance and saw one figure laying there. It was his father, injured very badly. "Hey kid, step back. We don't want you getting hurt." One of the policemen said. "That's my dad!" He yelled, pushing his way through. As the police let Jet see his father, he went to the ambulance. "Dad, what happened?" "I-I don't remember. I just remember a flash o-of light and t-then-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he stopped and closed his eyes. "Dad!" Jet felt his pulse and felt nothing. Jet then froze and tears started dribbling down his cheek. He walked away silent, and stiff and kept walking. He went to the place where he always went, the cliff. He leaned against a tree and looked out into the ocean.   
  
It was now 8 p.m. and Jet was still sitting there crying. He then wondered why Exar wasn't anywhere by the fire. Jet got up, and flew into the air. He then went to his burnt down house to search for any un-damaged items. He found the schedule for Exar's notebook. He turned to a page and read it:  
  
Dad and Jet will pay for never respecting me and punishing me! So, I plan to blow up the house and then fly to Australia. Then, I will destroy everyone on earth and rule it! I am such a genius.   
  
Jet then threw the notebook into the ground and was pissed. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. "Exar! You, you murderer! You will pay!!!!" He then screamed so loud, it could break any window near by. Energy all around him circled in high speeds, and Jet's hair flicked from gold to brown. A blast of energy from his body shook the earth and caused car alarms to go off. Then, there was a huge explosion from the energy and it stopped. Jet' hair was gold and his eyes were dark green. He then flew into the sky and flew on, and on.  
  
Jet was so tired from flying, he fell to the ground. And his hair turned brown again, and eyes turned black. He just lay there with his eyes closed. An hour later, Jet woke up and realized he was in a desert. He got up slowly, but then stumbled. He tried again to get up and finally stood balanced on his feet. Jet walked to the nearest house and knocked on the door. A young girl answered. "Um, hi?" She said questioning. "I need something to drink. Please, or I will dehydrate." The girl let Jet in. "Oh dear! You are beat up! Hear, take this towel. I will fix you a nice ice cold glass of lemonade." The girl rushed to the kitchen and got out the ingredients for lemonade. Jet looked around the house in amazement and saw things he has never seen before. One thing, a huge plate on the wall with weird markings and medals on it. The girl came back about 10 minutes later. "Hear you go. My name is Dana. What's yours?" "Hi, my name is Jet." "What an interesting name." Jet took the glass of lemonade and drank it slowly. "So, what are you doing here?" Dana asked. "Well, I am supposed to go to Australia. Where am I now?" "You are in Australia, Brumby Country. How did you get here?" Jet thought about how he should tell Dana, since she probably wouldn't believe him. "Well, you see I can fly." "Hey! So can I!" Dana said in excitement. "You can? Wow! That's pretty cool!" "Yea, I learned about 2 months ago. My father taught me." The word father made Jet think about what he was supposed to do. "Well, that's great, but I better get going." "Really? Oh you should stay! You can take a break for a while." "No thanks, I really need get going. Thanks for the lemonade!" "Well, ok. Bye!" Jet walked out the door then flew into the sky. A half an hour has passed since he left Dana's house. Just then, Jet felt some strange energy behind him. He looked back.   
  
"Dana!? What are you doing?" Jet said shocked. "Silly, do you think I would just let you go that easily with out helping you?" "I don't need any help!" "Oh sure you don't." "Well, I guess you can come. But promise to not interfere with what I need to do?" "Promise. I brought some bread and water bottles along." "Oh, ok. Thanks." They both flew for a while until a loud explosion accrued. "What was that?" Jet asked. "Look down there!" Dana pointed to where some guy was blowing up a city. The person had tall spiky brown hair, just like Jet's. He has Saiyan armor and was taller than Jet. "It's my brother!" "Your brother?" Dana asked. "Yes, he plans to take over earth. I have got to stop him!" Jet flew down to where Exar was. Dana followed. "Look, Dana stay there behind that tree." "Ok." "What's your problem?" Jet asked his brother. Exar stopped, looked back and smirked. "Well if it isn't little Jet. What brings you here?" "Well, what do you think?" "Hey, cool it. I killed dad for certain reasons. Now buzz off." Jet clenched his teeth. "Oh no you wont! I wont let you destroy everything on earth!" "Oh yea, like a puny little Saiyan could defeat a Super Saiyan. You know, mom never really did like you. Dad always complained about how weak you were. You were always different. Sometimes we didn't even think your were Saiyan. Until one day when mom was on a mission to find the dragonballs. She brought you along, and thought you were strong enough to battle. But _no_ you couldn't even defend your mom! You let her die." Jet turned SSJ and got into a fighting position. "What? Well, well, well, it seems you've learned some things back in freak city." Jet didn't respond. "Don't wanna talk? Fine. Die." Exar raised his hand toward Jet and fired a ki blast. Jet stepped aside. "Take this!" Jet then fired huge ki balls at Exar. Exar blocked them all. Exar then turned Super Saiyan and flew at Jet, punching and kicking him. "Jet!" Dana yelled from the tree. As Exar continued to pummel Jet, Dana flew in and punched Exar in the back. He turned around and slapped Dana, sending her to the ground. Jet then knee smashed Exar in the stomach and pounded him sending him to the ground. When Exar hit the ground, he got up. "How dare you!" Exar's face was bloody and scratched up. "Ka... me... ha... me... ha!!!!" Exar fired it at Jet, sending him to the ground. The brothers were both breathing heavily and on their knees. Jet then got up, and stood there. Exar came at Jet, kicking him to the ground again. Both brothers fought on and on.  
  
Finally, after 20 minutes of fighting, Jet fell to the ground. Exar's armor was all torn up. "Good riddens. He's dead all right." As Exar walked off, Dana as quiet as possible sneaked up to Exar. She lifted her fist and drove it straight at Exar's face. He turned, caught the punch and punched her back. Then he kicked her and she fell on the floor. Jet looked at Dana just laying there helplessly. He got up, weak and torn up. He then said quietly, "Die." Exar turned and looked at him. "Still alive?" "Yes. I wont die in your hands." Exar walked up to Jet and stood right in front of him. "Oh really?" He aimed a punch at Jet's face, but Jet caught it. He then punched Exar in the stomach, making him spit out a sack of blood. Exar fell on his knees and was breathing so hard. Jet then lifted his hand and aimed it in Exar's face. "Wait, would you kill your big brother? Your only family member?" "You aren't my family." He then fired the blast, making it go through Exar's face. Exar was pushed all they way back until the blast was out of energy. His dead body lie there with blood covered every where. Jet ran over to Dana. "Dana, are you ok?" "Yea, I think so." Jet then helped Dana up, but she couldn't rise. He let her rest on his back as they both flew to Dana's house.   
  
When Jet reached Dana's house, he opened the door and lie her on the couch. She woke up and said thanks. Jet then left and flew back to the USA. When he finally reached his home town, it was 3 days later at 4 p.m. He went to his only friend's house. When his friend answered the door, he let Jet in. "Jet! What happened to you?" Jet told him the story. Kenny's mom came downstairs and took care of Jet.   
  
It was now a year later and Jet lived with his friend Kenny, which he considered a brother now. Jet was in school and had to do a report on a time where you got in a fight with a brother or sister. Jet wrote his paper about his best fight with his brother. When Jet got on the bus after school, kids threw paper airplanes at him. But he just smiled. He sat in an empty seat, slid down to the window and looked at the sky.  
  



End file.
